


Bathtime (Fanart)

by itsdoctorlinus



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdoctorlinus/pseuds/itsdoctorlinus
Summary: A Rinch Family moment.  Bathing the dog in front of all the fancy computer equipment and fancy suits.





	Bathtime (Fanart)

[](http://s19.photobucket.com/user/initialaitch/media/Scan_20170704LG_zpsvxxt336e.jpg.html)


End file.
